cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia
|likes = Herself, Butch, money, power, getting what she wants, teasing Matthew, torturing her enemies, abusing Rebecca, misery, bullying students and animals, the death of her enemies, seeing Matthew and Rebecca sad, respect,|dislikes = Rebecca, anyone more beautiful than her, Matthew's love for Rebecca, Matthew being with Rebecca, poverty, disrespect, seeing Matthew and Rebecca happy, the stupidity of her minions, failure, true love, poor people|powers = Intelligence, speed,|possessions = Her purse|fate = Gets arrested for her crime and taken to jail along with Butch, his gang, Hornhead, and Hornie (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; Lovestruck) Gets defeated multiple times (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)}}'''Mia '''is Matthew's ex-girlfriend, the main antagonist in the episode "Lovestruck," and the secondary antagonist in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. She's Butch's girlfriend and Rebecca's arch-rival. Background Mia was born to a wealthy and high social class family who loved their daughter, very much. Mia had everything, her family, her friends and her boyfriend, Matthew, who she loved and cared for deeply. She spent most of her time with him and they were a happy young couple. Even when they were bad times for the two lovers, they were able to get through and they were able to stay together, even though it was the worst of times. Sometime when Mia turned 16, her parents died and the death of her parents caused her to lose all hope. Changing her from a sweet and benevolent girl to a selfish and cruel lady. With Mia changing to a bad girl, her relationship with Matthew was getting harder and harder. Matthew tried to spend more time with Mia while she's spending most of her time, trying to find her parent's fortune so she can have it just for selfishness and greed. But sadly, she couldn't find it anywhere but she knew that Matthew has a large fortune, so for Matthew to give Mia half of his fortune, she tends to manipulate and seduce him. But her attempts fail and she hoping that once she gets the money, she needs, she can dump Matthew and find someone else, she truly loves. Personality Mia is inspired by all of the female bullies in schools. Just like Butch, she likes torturing, abusing, mistreating and humiliating her enemies. But she doesn't abuse them physically because if she abuses her enemies physically, that'll ruin her social status and she's eager to improve it, so it can high and powerful like her parents were before they died. Mia is shown to be extremely arrogant and rude, egocentric, abusive and greedy. As mentioned before, Mia holds a great envy of Rebecca because of her beauty, grace, and popularity. She describes Rebecca as poor since her parents aren't rich. She respects those who are rich and abuses those who are poor. Before her parents died, Mia was a sweet and polite young lady and she cared and loved Matthew very much. She even promised him to not let anything bad come between them. But sadly, when her parents died, it caused Mia to lose hope and to change into a selfish and cruel lady. Instead of loving and caring for Matthew for being himself, he loves him because of his high fortune, unlike Rebecca who loves him for himself. Even when Matthew was still treating Mia with love and respect, she would tease him and gossip to her friends, that Matthew is a flirt when he's just talking to other girls (mainly Rebecca). Mia then revealed her true traitorous nature to Matthew by cheating on him. After Matthew lost Mia, that made him miserable because he lost someone he loved and he didn't like that. She thought that with Matthew miserable and mentally weak, she can waltz in and take his money. But unfortunately for Mia, she couldn't do that because once Matthew started dating Rebecca, he was happy again. That's when she revealed her cruel and murderous nature. She wanted to kill Matthew and Rebecca and then with them dead, she can steal Matthew's fortune and become rich and powerful. In the other episodes, she still strives to kill Rebecca and Matthew become rich and powerful. Physical Appearance Mia is a young African-American lady. She wears a pink summer dress along with pink shoes. She doesn't possess any magical abilities, the only abilities, she possess is her high intelligence and that she's a master abuser. Powers and Abilities Mia is one of the Wooten villains to not possess any magical or physical abilities. The only abilities she has is her high intelligence. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Since Mia doesn't posses any magical or physical abilities, she is shown to be extremely intelligent, sophisticated, manipulative and sneaky. ** '''Master Organizer: '''When Mia was planning to cheat on Matthew, she made it that no one (except Michael and Jack) could figure out that she's cheating on Matthew, so it can come as a surprise to him when he comes home and realizes that he's been betrayed. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Before Mia's true villainy was revealed, she tried several attempts to seduce Matthew into giving him his high fortune but those attempts failed when he had to help his family, who Mia showed a hatred of. Mia is able to manipulate her enemies into believing what she said like when she deviously lied to Matthew, telling him that she would always love him when he was planning to cheat on him. Appearances Lovestruck In Lovestruck, Mia is seen as Matthew's girlfriend. She seemed to love him very much. While she was signing up for the talent show, Matthew was talking to Rebecca. After Mia was done signing up for the talent show, she saw Matthew talking to Rebecca, which made her angry. She didn't like Matthew being a "flirt." She then interrupted the conservation and she then told Matthew, that they should be get going to their 3rd period. While Matthew had his back turned, she whispered "Keep your hands, off my boyfriend." Mia revealed to have a strong hatred of Rebecca because of her beauty and grace. Later at Matthew's house, Matthew was looking for a song to sing at the talent show and Mia was gossiping to her about Matthew being a flirt on the phone, much to Matthew's frustration. That's when Matthew decided to comfort Mia, when he noticed that she's feeling a little ignored. He told Mia that no matter what will happen, he will be there for her. Mia then said, that she's proud to be his boyfriend. She then hugged Matthew. The next day at school, Matthew and Mia were doing the auditions for the school talent show. While Rebecca was singing her song, Mia was glaring at her while Matthew was stunned by her angelic singing. After she was done, singing, Matthew told Rebecca that she did a great job. Mia was once again angry at Matthew for talking to Rebecca, that's when she devised an evil plan to make Matthew miserable. For the next couple of days, Mia has been acting mysterious. She said that she didn't want to be in the talent show anymore, she didn't come over to Matthew's house, like she usually does and no matter how many times Matthew calls or texts Mia, she doesn't respond. Michael and Jack thought that Mia was cheating on Matthew, but he didn't believe that. Unfortunately for Matthew, they were right. When Matthew got home, he saw Mia singing with Butch. An outraged Matthew kicked Mia and Butch out of his house. After Matthew's tragic breakup, it caused him to be extremely sad and lose all hope, meaning that Mia's plan worked. But luckily thanks to Rebecca, Matthew was able to become happy again and forget all about Mia. That's when Mia became jealous of Rebecca's happiness and when Butch became jealous about Matthew's happiness. That's when Mia and Butch had the idea of killing Matthew and Rebecca and then stealing Matthew's fortune. Mia and Butch got help from Hornhead by bribing him with money at a high rate. Hornhead's son, Hornie kidnapped Rebecca and took her to Hornhead's lair. Matthew and his friends went to his lair to rescue Rebecca. Theron and Sadie heard about Rebecca being kidnapped on the news and they went to Hornhead's lair to help Matthew. Mia was seen helping Hornhead with his evil plan. When Matthew got brutally stabbed by Butch, he was wounded and Mia smiled deviously at Matthew's "death". As Butch and Mia were congratulating themselves on killing Matthew, he got up to tell them that he was still alive. Mia, Butch, Hornhead, and the gang were sent jail for their crimes. Return to the Present Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, along with Butch, Mia was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Mia was seen laughing along with Butch and the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. When Butch made a rude comment about Matthew's invention, Mia agreed with him. That caused Matthew's new robot dog to growl and bark at Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang. Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang screamed and they ran away. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Animated Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Nobility Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-villains Category:Wooten characters Category:African-American characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Students